Los Angeles and Lost Loves
by austlly394
Summary: What happens Austin and Ally move to Los Angeles and reunite with an old friend? What happens when this old friend has a secret that she's been keeping for about 6 years? What happens when Ava starts school, but with a price? What happens when Austin makes a choice that changes his and Ally's life forever? Easy, things get insane. SECOND SEQUEL TO DAUGHTERS AND DATERS. Rated T.
1. Cassidy and Curious

**Author's note: welcome to the final instalment, of the "Daughters and Daters" trilogy, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves". There's going to be drama and shockers. I can't wait for you to read it. Last chapter was one of the biggest cliffhangers I ever left because of one word, Cassidy. And that's all I'm going to tell you. Last story was called, "Twins and Troubles" which was, the A&A episode of, "Tracks and Troubles". This story isn't any A&A episode. I was on the Austin and Ally Wiki and I saw that the last episode of Season 3 is titled, "Relationships and Red Carpets" RELATIONSHIPS! Can't wait. Also most of you probably already know that Laura Marano is going to guest star on an episode of another Disney show called, "Liv and Maddie" Well I can't wait for that episode. Here's chapter 1 of, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" I don't own "Austin and Ally".**

Last Time On T&T Still Ally's POV

We arrive at the airport. There are no Austin Moon fans. Probably because of the big security guard **(If any of you watch Big Time Rush, just imagine Fright Train).** It's really hot. Hotter than Miami and that's saying something. We walk to the limo until I hear a slightly familiar voice. A female voice. She is getting closer and closer. I can see who it is.

"You can go now, thanks Sam." Austin said.

"Austin, Ally." the girl said.

"Cassidy." Austin and I say.

Present Time Still Ally's POV

I'm 100% positive that everyone's jaw is open.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing here?" Austin finally says.

"I live here." Cassidy said.

"But your band got a contract over 6 years ago **(I think)**." I said.

"I know. We released a few CD's and then spilt up." Cassidy said.

"So you could have moved back to Miami?" Austin said.

"Yes, but I kind of had a kid." Cassidy said.

"Wait? WHAT!" I said.

"Yeah, my daughter, Sydney." Cassidy said.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"She was born on, May 14th, 2014." Cassidy said.

"She's 6 months younger than Ava." I said.

"Anyway congrats on the baby." Cassidy said.

"Thanks, where is Sydney?" Austin said.

"She's at home, with her father, my husband." Cassidy said.

"You're married?" I said.

"Yeah. Wanna come over. After you move in. I saw the story on Entertain ME Tonight." Cassidy said.

"Sure." I said.

Austin and the rest of us go into the limo. We go to our new house. Anna FaceTimed **(you know what goes here) **me. I told her all about the whole Cassidy thing. We're at the house and it's huge. Much bigger than what it looks like on my laptop. I see the truck with all our stuff in it. Ava is studded by the size. I think we all are.

Austin opens the front door and it's amazing. Stunning. Is all I can think. All anyone can think.

"Austin, Ally, it's amazing." Trish said.

"And it's ours." Austin said.

"Ours." I said.

We all go our separate ways. I bring Ava is what will be her room. It already has pink walls. Ava is happy. Down the hall is me and Austin's room. And right across is going to be the baby's room. The basement is huge. Austin is probably going to turn it into a game room with frozen yogurt. The backyard has a pool and a hot tub and it's huge. Everyone starts to bring in boxes. Even I help. Although Austin doesn't want me to. And I know he's right but, I feel guilty if I don't. About an hour later all the boxes are in the house and we head to Cassidy's she gave us the address. It's a 10 minute drive. As a moving away gift, Jimmy got us a red car. We take that. I can see Cassidy's house. And it's really nice. It's about the size of my dad's. I can see Cassidy come out.

"Welcome, come in, please." She said.

"This must be Sydney." I say referring to the girl with blue eyes and jet black hair next to Cassidy.

"Yes. Sydney say hi." Cassidy said.

"Hi." Sydney said.

"Ava go play with Sydney." I said.

Ava and Sydney run off. They're gonna get along great.

"Cassidy, where's this, husband of yours." Austin said.

"Liam!" Cassidy yells.

"What!" Liam said.

"Can, you come here. We have company." Cassidy says.

"Austin, Ally, Dez and I have to go now. I'll text you soon." Trish said. We say goodbye and they leave.

"Well, I'm here." Liam said. Liam is defiantly Cassidy's type. Jet black hair and sole piercing blue eyes.

"This is Austin Moon and his girlfriend Ally Dawson. And their daughter, Ava, went to play with Sydney." Cassidy said. We shake hands with Liam.

"So, Cassidy, how did this actually happen?" I said.

"It was the last concert before my band spilt up and Liam had a backstage pass. Once we met it was love at first sight. He gave me his number and after I called him. We went on a date and instantly clicked. That was June of 2012. One my 16th birthday, August, 6th, we had so much fun. Just being teenagers. A few weeks later, I told him I was pregnant with his child. He was so happy. I promised I would never leave. And so did he. In May we got little Sydney Alexa Ryder. And then, a few years after that, we got married. And here we are now." Cassidy said.

"Wow and Sydney does look at lot like Liam." I said.

"She does and we love her so much." Cassidy said.

"We have to go set everything up. Can you watch Ava until we're done? It would be so much easier." Austin said.

"Sure, why not." Cassidy said.

"Ava!" I yell.

"Yes, mommy." She said.

.

"We're gonna go home and set everything up while you stay at Cassidy's. Okay." I say.

"KK." Ava said. She runs back to Sydney's room. Playing with Lego's **(You know), **of course.

Austin drives us back to our new house. All we see is brown, cardboard boxes. Labeled as always. I bring all of Ava's boxes to her room and Austin does our stuff. They're the heaviest, I start to unbox our kitchen stuff. The kitchen is fully done. It's all modern. Once I finish I realize that I should probably go grocery shopping. Austin is done with our room and helps me with the living and dining room. He is so sweet. About 3 hours later and we're done.

"Should we get Ava now or wait some time?" Austin said as we flop down on the couch.

"How are you not freaking out over the whole Cassidy thing? She's in LA and here to stay. Remember, before she left she wanted a date with you. Remember Heart Beat. Remember…" I start to say.

"Ally, Ally, Ally, chill. I'll get Ava and you can chill in the hot tube and I'll meet you there." Austin says.

"Okay." I say.

Austin's POV

Truth is, I'm freaking out. My ex-crush is living in the same city as me. She has a daughter the same age as mine. Life is getting even more complicated than before. I get in the car that Jimmy bought us and drive to Cassidy's place. Cassidy's place.

I open the door and see Ava and Sydney eating popsicles. I don't mind. Ally on the other hand…

"How was she." I ask Cassidy.

"She and Sydney got along great. They both loving building wit Legos." Cassidy said.

"That's' my girl." I tell Ava. She gives me a hug.

"Where's mommy?" Ava asks.

"She's at home, say bye to Sydney, we're going now." I said.

"Bye, Sydney." She said.

"Bye, Ava." Sydney said.

I pick up Ava and take her to my car.

"Daddy, can you play, You Can You To Me." Ava asked. I'm shocked, I mean I know she loves all of my songs. But that one song. That one night.

"Okay, munchkin." I say. She's my daughter and I love her.

Ally:

When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

Someone'll throw it

Austin:

And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

Someone'll know it

Austin & Ally:

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

That someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

You can come to me

Ally

You struggle inside

Losing your mind

Fighting and trying, to be yourself

Austin & Ally

And somebody lets you

Out in the cold

But no where to go

Feeling like no one can understand

Then somebody gets you

So take a breath and let it go

Try to have a little hope

'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

You can come to me

Like a chain that never breaks (Austin: chain that never breaks)

Like a truth that never bends (Austin: truth that never bends)

Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (Austin: puts it back again)

It's the feeling that you get (Austin: Feeling that you get)

It's the moment that you know (Austin: Moment that you know)

Like no matter what the future holds

You'll never be alone

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (Ally: Oh, yeah) (Austin: I will be your shoulder)

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (Ally: Be your smile) (Austin: I'll be your smile)

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be (Austin: Anything you need) (Austin: Anything you'll be) (Ally: Anything you'll be)

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (Ally: Be your ladder)

If you wanna run, I'll be your road (Austin: I will be your road)

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (Ally: If you want a friend) (Austin: Doesn't matter when)

Anything you need, that's what I'll be (Ally: Anything you'll need)

You can come to me

Ally:

You can come to me

Yeah

"Thank you, daddy. I love that song. You and mommy both sung." Ava said.

"We did." I say remembering that night. Ally's mom was coming home from Africa. I liked Ally and she liked me. But I was dating Kira. We were working on "You Can Come To Me". I ask Kira to be my girlfriend. Me and Ally sang and then I kissed her only to find that Kira said "Yes" to being my girlfriend. When me and Ally kissed, Dez and Trish's jaws dropped open. It was funny. **(Don't own the plot for, "Chapter and Choices") **

"Daddy were home." Ava said.

"I see that, sweetie. Go into your room, I'm going to find your mother." I say.

She runs off. I check the hot tub and see Ally.

"Hey, beautiful. Enjoying the water?" I say.

"Yeah. I am. I'm going to get Ava into her bathing suit so she can swim." Ally said.

She gets out and I join her. She goes into Ava's room and puts her in a black and white poke-a-dot one piece. I decide to do the same.

"Can Ava swim?" I ask Ally.

"Sort of. She can but gets tiered easily. Which is why I put her in water wings." Ally said.

"Mommy can we swim already?" Ava said.

"Yes, but I'm going to be in the hot tub while your father swims with you." Ally said.

"Really." I say.

"Really." Ally said.

"Come on, Ava." I say.

My daughter leads me to the pool. Thank god it's heated. She jumps in the deep end, which is 10 ft. I swim over to her.

"I love you, daddy." Ava said.

"I love you too." I say.

Ally is back in the hot tub. Relaxing. I told Ava not to bother her. Ally has in her headphones and mouthing the words to, "Don't Look Down". Me and Ava play. She really loves to swim. Ava wanted to take off her water wings but only if we went to the 3 ft side. She accepted. We swam over and I took them off. Ally was right, Ava can swim. But yet again, Ally is always right. It's about 5:00 so we go inside. We literally have no food. So I order pizza. Once the pizza is here Trish video chats me.

"Hey, Trish." Ally said.

"Hey, guys." Trish said.

"How was the flight home? Did Dez annoy you?" Ally asked.

"He did but the I told him if he bugs me one more time I'll break all of his video editing stuff. He shut up after that." Trish said.

"Trish!" I said.

"Well." She said.

"Is Dez with you?" I said.

"No, what's with the whole Cassidy thing?" Trish said. I dreaded answering this question.

"She has a daughter Ava's age and has a husband." I said.

As usual Trish's jaw is open.

"She has a kid. Since when?" Trish asked.

"May 2014." Ally said.

"Wow." Trish said, "Well, I have to go. Bye."

"Bye, Trish." I said.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Ally said.

"Can we watch, Frozen** (Don't own)" **Ava said.

"Sure." Ally said.

Ally pops the DVD into the Blue-Ray Player and presses play. I make popcorn. We all eat it. We love popcorn. Ava loved when Elsa created the Ice Kingdom and sang, "Let it Go". Life is getting more normal. But what is normal, exactly. Once the movie is over, Ava went to sleep. And it's just me and Ally. It's always been just me and Ally.

**Cassidy is going to be a major character in the story. Just for an FYI. I don't own, "You Can Come To Me". I love that song. Auslly101. If you're wondering, Anna will return. And everyone else. More drama. More everything. This story is going to be about 20ish chapters. My longest story so far. Tomorrow I'm going to start the next chapter. And on Friday, the next chapter to, "Forever and Fate". I love Ariana Grande. She is amazing.**

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond **

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker **


	2. Malibu Beach and Meeting Fans

**Author's note: okay let's get serious. As we all know Princesses and Prizes aired February 9****th****. Or as I like to call it "The Season 3 Freakin Auslly Episode" I really liked it. Some big Auslly things were, Ally admitted to still liking Austin (last time she admitted it was Fresh Starts and Farewells) I was hyperventilating and jumping up and down like an idiot. Also, Brooke was back and acting creeper than ever. But the part that made me want to cry was when Austin and Ally AGREED to move on and see other people. It's a possibility that they will get back together in Season 3. *happy face* On September 23****rd****, 2013, (A day before my birthday) I saw on YouTube the full episode of Fresh Starts and Farewells. I heard a rumor that there was going to be an unblocked Auslly kiss. Obviously there wasn't and I was a MESS. A complete mess. So I started to write FanFiction on Microsoft Word. It made me feel better. So this means that I'm going to be updating almost every day. And I promise. Love you guys and your support. I update for you. I'm not one of those people who only updates if they get a certain amount of review on there chapter. I'm not saying that's bad, I'm saying that's not who I am (love that song). Well, here's chapter 2 of, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" I don't own A&A.**

Ally's POV 

It's like 7 and Austin and I are coming up with baby names. We're not naming him until he's born. Which is in August and I can wait to have my son and I'm positive that Austin feels the same way. Thinking of Austin, we decided that the baby's name should start with an "A". You know I'm Ally and he's Austin. And can't forget about Ava.

"How about Adrian." Austin said.

"I like it but, I really like Aidan." I say.

"I also like it but I really like Ashton or Aaron." Austin said.

"Or maybe Andrew." I say.

"How about once we see his adorable face, then we will decide." Austin said.

"Perfect." I say.

Ava walks in. "Mommy, someone is at the door." she said.

Austin walks out. I follow him. I wonder who it could be. Cassidy is busy today and Liam is watching Sydney. Maybe it's Dez and Trish. What could they be up to? Austin opens the door to a familiar face.

"Anna!" Ava said hugging her aunt.

"Missed you, sis." Austin said.

"Is Jason here?" I asked.

"No he's in Miami. He needed to do some stuff for work." Anna said.

"How was the flight?" Austin asked.

"It was fine but I had to wake up at like midnight. Jason thought I was crazy. My flight leaves tomorrow at 6 AM." Anna said.

"That's great." I say.

"Want anything to eat. I was just about to make…" Austin started to say.

"Pancakes." Anna said.

"You got it, sis." Austin said.

Austin runs into the kitchen. He knows how hungry pregnant women. Especially if there carrying twins. Me and Anna just talk. I told her that before Austin and I were thinking of names. Anna has been thinking of names too.

"Well, I personally like Cameron. It just sound right. And I love the name Sarah." I said.

"Jason also likes Cameron. But I'm feeling James. And I love Sarah too. How's Austin handling the whole being a father really a father for the first time? " Anna says.

"The usually. He just wants what's best for me. For me and the baby." I said.

"That's great." Anna said.

"Anna, can you play Legos **(Don't own) **with me?" Ava said with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Ava, anything for my favorite niece." Anna said.

"I'm your only niece." Ava said.

I watch as my daughter and my practically a sister play Legos. I can't wait for Anna to experience this with her kids. She gonna be a great mom.

"Pancakes are ready." Austin said.

Ava goes running. She takes after her father in so many ways. They're uncountable. She has his blonde hair, love of pancakes and music. There personalities are similar but, I can see a hint of me in Ava.

"Anna you're in LA, what do you want to do? We can do anything you want?" Austin asks.

"I always wanted to go Malibu beach. I hear it's amazing." Anna said.

"Well we haven't seen anything yet. Let's start there. After breakfast." I say.

After breakfast I get Ava into her favorite bathing suit. I go for a bright orange one. I'm not going to go swimming but get my tan on. If Ava wants to go swimming, Austin will take her. Anna and I are just going to relax. We haven't really had time, just the two of us. About 10 minutes late we're in the car for about a 45 minute ride.

Ava is playing on my iPad and "Better Than This" is playing.

Ooh

If I could stop the world tonight, I would

Freeze this moment in time

Oh if I only could

Our bodies dance like the wind over and over again

In a perfect sky

Hypnotized by the sound

I get lost and then found

In your eyes

'Cause it doesn't get better than this

No it doesn't get better than this

Oh if we could stop the world tonight

I think that we should try

'Cause it doesn't get better than this

Oh, better

If we could have one night on repeat, this is it

Over and over we dance to the beat to exist

We're gonna live while we're young

So let's wait for the sun

Before we go home

Lock it all in our minds

Memorizing tonight

'Cause we all know, oh, oh

That it doesn't get better than this

No it doesn't get better than this

Oh if we could stop the world tonight

I think that we should try

'Cause it doesn't get better than this

Oh, better

Ha! I can't believe how we're living always looking up

It's a dream I don't ever wanna wake up

It's a scene but I can't, can't get enough

Tonight is all about us

So live tonight like it's your last

Like there's no future in your past

Oh if we could stop the world tonight

I think that we should try

'Cause it doesn't get better than this

No it doesn't get better than this

Oh if we could stop the world tonight

I think that we should try

'Cause it doesn't get better than this

Oh, better

"Austin, this song is amazing." Anna said.

"Well, Ally wrote, which explains everything." Austin said.

"Thanks, Austin." I said.

For the rest of the ride, Ava plays on my iPad, Austin, Anna, and I listen to Austin's songs, and talk. Ava beat her high score in Temple Run **(You know). **The last time she beat it was when me and her were driving to Miami for my mom's funeral, back in November.

_Flashback Ally's POV_

_Only two more hours left. I called my dad before and told him that I should be there around 10:45. He was so happy that I came early. He doesn't even know about Ava. None of them do. It was for the best._

_"Mommy, I beat my high score in temple run __**(I don't own it)**__." Ava says._

_"Ava-girl, that's great."_

_End of Flashback Still Ally's POV_

"Ally, Ally, Ally." Anna is shaking me.

"What." I say.

"We're hear." Anna said.

Malibu Beach is beautiful. The water is crystal clear. The sand looks amazing.

"Mommy, can I go into the water." Ava immediately says.

"Once we set up, daddy, will take you." I say.

"KK." Ava said soundly like me.

Austin carries mostly everything. Anna and I just carry out towels and bags. He is so sweet. Once we're set up, I load Ava in sunblock. She burns so easily, like Austin. Austin and Ava head to the water. Anna and I start to talk.

"Ally, I'm surprised that you wanted to go to the beach. You always told me about all the bad experiences you had." Anna said.

"You wanted to go and I was getting to pale for LA." We laugh.

About an hour later, Ava and Austin come out and Ava plays in the sand. Austin helps his daughter build a sandcastle. I see a girl about the age of 12 walk over.

"I don't mean to bother but are you Austin Monica Moon?" the girl said.

"Yes, and who told you my middle name? What's your name?" Austin said.

"The internet and I'm Julia. A huge fan of you, Austin. Once I found out about you coming to live in LA, me and my twin sister were freaking out." Julia said.

"Wow, is your twin sister with you?" Austin said.

"Yes, Ella, she's over by our site. And I was wondering if you could sign mine and Ella's phone cases?" Julia said.

"Sure." Austin takes the phones and signs them. Julia is so happy.

"By, Austin." Julia said as she walks away.

"We're going to have to start getting used to that." Austin said.

"She was sweet. And didn't freak out. Like most of your fans would." I said.

"Whatever." that's my Austin.

Austin and Ava go back to building sandcastles. Anna and I just relax.

No One's POV

At around 5 Austin, Ally, Anna, and Ava went back home. They watched, Tangled **(Love it)** and eat pizza. Ally really has to go grocery shopping. For dessert, Austin treats everyone to frozen yogurt. Ava and Annna play. Austin and Ally Skype Dez and Trish. They were at Sonic Boom. In the practice room. It felt so empty without Austin or Ally. But Austin and Ally promise once the baby is born, they'll visit. What Austin and Ally didn't know was in a few week, Dez and Trish were planning on a surprise visit.

**Sorry for not updating in like fiveever. Fiveever: bigger than forever, smaller than sixever. Another new chapter should be up tomorrow. On Thursday, I might not have school (snow day) and will update like twice. Maybe. I'll update defiantly on Friday. See you guys tomorrow. I don't own Ross Lynch's "Better Than This"**

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond **

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker **


	3. Ally's Dream and About The Future

**Author's note: you guys are being so supportive of me and I'm truly grateful for that. Story time. I was walking to the health room at my school and for about 3 seconds I was face to face with the girl who looks like Kira. AWKWARD. Also, I only found this out a few days ago but Ratliff was on Victorious. The fist episode, he had a "Cameo" in the beginning. I was like, "What the heck. How didn't I notice this before. That's it. Here's chapter 3 of, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" I don't own A&A.**

No One's POV

At around 6 AM Anna left LA and promised to Skype Austin or Ally on the plane. Ava was sad but, Austin and Ally were happy because they had an ultrasound today. The first one in LA. Cassidy was going to watch Ava. Things were getting less awkward between them. Ally did help Austin write a song to express his feelings for Cassidy. It was around 8 and Ava was still sleeping. Austin and Ally were in bed, just being Austin and Ally.

"Austin, I had a dream last night." Ally said.

"What about." Austin answered.

"The future…" Ally started to say.

_Ally's Dream Ally's POV_

_It was February 14__th__, 2023, my birthday and Valentine's Day. I know Austin is planning something special. I hear footsteps and my door opens._

_"Happy birthday, mommy." my son says as he jumps on the bed._

_"Where's your sister." I ask._

_"She's with dad." my son said._

_"What are they doing?" I ask hoping for an answer._

_"It's a surprise, mommy." Damn it._

_Suddenly, my currently closed door opens to my daughter and husband._

_"Happy birthday, mom." Ava said._

_"Yeah, happy birthday, Ally." Austin put's a plate full of pancakes and pickles on my lap._

_"Why are there so many pickles and pancakes?" I ask overwhelmed by the amount of food._

_"The pancakes are mainly for me and Ava. The pickles are mainly for you and A…" Austin begins to say._

_"Okay, I get it." We laugh and eat. I have the best life, a husband who treats everyday like its Valentine's Day. Two amazing kids. A sister-in-law who moved to LA with her 3 kids and husband. Life. Is. Good. _

_End of Ally's Dream Still No One's POV_

"And that was my dream." Ally said.

"So, it was the future? And Anna had 3 kids? And moved to LA?" Austin said.

"Yup." Ally said.

Austin and Ally just laid on their bed until Ava busted through the door.

"How did you sleep, munchkin?" Austin asks.

"Really great, Daddy. Anna left?" Ava said.

"Yeah, really early this morning. She's going to video chat us soon." Ally said.

"Great." Ava said.

"Ava, also, at around 1 today, we're going to drop you of at Cassidy's. Austin and Ally have to do something." Ally said.

"Yay, Sydney." Ava said.

Ava jumps on to Austin and Ally's bed. Austin makes pancakes and Ava and Ally watch Justin and Jade **(Austin and Ally)**. The episode is called Forever and Five Days **(This is one of Middlechild3's story titles) (The A&A episode of Road Trips and Reunions). **Ava loves everything about the show. That fact the she writes and he rocks. Together they might just make it. They do. There supper weird red-head friend and the manager who can't stand the weird friend. Kind of like Trish and Dez.

Once the smell of pancakes hits Ally and Ava, they go running. Ava isn't that hungry unlike Ally, who could eat a whole turkey on thanksgiving and that's a lot of food. She is eating for 2. After breakfast, they go swimming in the pool. Well, Ally just sits at the shallow end, while Austin and Ava swim and have fun. About an hour later, Austin goes to Best Buy **(don't own)**. He has some "Gaming stuff" to pick up for the basement. It's finished, but needs games and frozen yogurt. It's just Ally and Ava. It's always been just Ally and Ava.

"Mommy, where did daddy go?" Ava asked.

"He, went to pick up a lot of video games for downstairs. And frozen yogurt." Ally said.

"Cool." Ava said.

Austin got back two hours later with a hell of a lot of games. There's a wii U, X-Box, and a PlayStation 4. And a Nintendo 3DS for Ava. **(Don't own any of the listed games) **But she can't turn on the 3D mode. It could strain her eyes. For the game consoles, Austin got at least 20 games for each. It's a good thing Austin is releasing a new album in the next few months. And that Austin and Ally have a giant flat screen in the basement.

"Austin are you going to set everything up, like right now?" Ally asks.

"Yeah, just give me about 2 hours. And I'll be done." Austin said.

And Austin was right, it literally took him a little more than 2 hours. Austin has gotten better with electronics since the last time when he made a toaster blow bubbles **(Success and Setbacks) (I think). ** After all the chaotic wiring was done, Austin, Ally, and Ava had lunch and then drove to Cassidy's.

"Cassidy, thank you so much for watching Ava." Ally said.

"No problem. She and Sydney do get along really well. Practically sister." Cassidy said.

"At around 2 we'll pick Ava up." Austin said.

"Ava's not allergic to anything, right?" Cassidy said.

"Nope, thank god. Bye." Ally said.

"Bye." Cassidy said.

It took about 10 minutes to get to the doctors. Dr. Geller recommend Austin and Ally to their new doctors. Once they got in, it was a serious case of déjà vu. Then Austin got it. The doctor's was almost identical to the one in Miami. Ally checks in and has to do some paperwork with Austin. Once the paperwork is done, Dr. Bing sees them.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Bing." Dr. Bing says extending her hand. Austin and Ally both shake it.

"I understand that you recently moved from Miami and are about 5-6 months pregnant. And know that you're having a boy. Am I right?" she asks.

"Yup, our little girl wanted to follow her dream and go to LAMS." Ally said.

"That's great, now I'm going to hook you up, Ally." Dr. Bing said.

Once Ally is hook up, Austin and Ally see that their son is really growing. Which is why Ally is starting to look like someone stuffed her shirt with a basketball.

"Okay, Ally, you and Austin are all done here. Your next appointment should be in about 3 weeks." Dr. Bing said.

"Thank you." Austin said.

Austin and Ally leave. It's about 1:45. Right on schedule. They pick up Ava and again say thanks to Cassidy. Ava and Sydney didn't want to go but, they know that they'll see each other sson.

"Hey, Dez and Trish are on Skype." Ally said. They all crowd around her.

"How's Sonic Boom, without me?" Ally asks.

"Anna actually is working there, along with Dez. I would have but I didn't want to get fired from your dad." Trish said.

"That makes sense." Austin said.

"Dez and I just wanted to say hi. I have to get back to my job at Billl's Surf Shop. Bye." Trish said.

"Bye." Austin and Ally say.

"I'm going to be in the game room with my daughter. Right Ava." Austin said.

"Right." Ava said.

"I'm going to be in my room reading. And no violent video games." Ally said.

And that's how there day ended.

**Great news. I have no school tomorrow, thanks to snow. So I'll be updating like a mad person. But I do it for you guys. See you tomorrow.**

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**


	4. Shopping and Spending

**Author's note: I don't know how long this chapter will be but, probably on the shorter side. I have no school today or tomorrow. Or Saturday or Sunday. Or Monday. No school today because of a mad snow storm. Friday or Monday because that's our "February Break" We used to have a whole week of and now it's just the Friday and Monday of the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** week of the month. So expect updates every day. Because I have nothing else to do. Here's chapter 4 of, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" I really wished I owned Austin and Ally.**

Austin's POV

It's been a week since we moved to LA. Ally finally filled our fridge with food. There's a lot of pickles and frozen pancakes. Right now Ally's video chatting with Ronnie about her next album. Ally can't wait. My next "meeting" with Jimmy is in a few weeks about releasing a new single. I'm really surprised that the paparazzi hasn't hounded us as much as they would in Miami. It's about 12 PM. Ava is coloring outside the lines. Ally is reading her book. I wonder what it's about.

Ally's POV

This book is so good. It's about a couple who have a child and are planning on getting married. But the man meets one of his old crushes and starts to develop feelings. And the whole story is the couple fighting and making-up as their wedding day approaches. It's a really great romance/drama. Did I mention that the couple is expecting another child and moved across the country so there other child can follow her dream. But, I feel like I've seen this before. Or at least some of it. Maybe I'm just thinking about it to much.

Austin's POV

I'm working on a new song. Ever since "Steal Your Heart", it's been easier to write songs. With the help of Ally of course. This song is Stuck On You **(I don't think I used it yet)**. I can't think of the next line after, Sweaty palms, I turn red. You think I have no confidence. But I do, just not with you.

"Hey, Alls, what should be after this line, sweaty palms, I turn red. You think I have no confidence. But I do, just not with you." I say.

"How about, Now, I'm singing all the words, I'm scared to say. Yeah" Ally said.

"Perfect, thanks, Alls." I say.

The greatest songwriter of all time. She always knows what lines go where and how the song should turn out. After that, the rest of the song just flows.

"Daddy, I make you this." Ava said. She shows me an orange bunny.

"Thank you, sweetie. How about you sign it and we can put it on the fridge." I say. Ava takes the drawing a signs it with a purple crayon. I see Ally smiling.

Ava gives me the paper and we hang it on the fridge together. I take a picture and tweet it on Tweeter. I'm so proud of Ava. In general.

"Austin, I just finished with Ronnie." Ally said.

"And." I say.

"Within the next year, I'll have a new album out. So I have to get writing." Ally grabs her book. Her hand is moving faster than lightning.

"Have any ideas?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's called, "For The First Time"." Ally said.

"Great. Can't wait to hear it." I say.

I continue to work on my song. After Ally helped me, I'm no longer stuck. I wonder what we're going to do today. Hey y laptop is buzzing. It's Anna wanting to video chat.

"Hey, Anna." I say. Ally and Ava come.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry I didn't do this last week. My phone died and Jason was using my laptop, because his is getting fixed." Anna said.

"That's fine. Anything new?" Ally asks.

"I miss you, Anna" Ava said.

"I miss you too, Ava. And Ally, nothing is going on. Absolutely nothing" Anna said. Me and Ally both know that she's lying.

"Well, Anna, we have to go. Bye." Ally said.

"Bye." Anna said.

"We know she's hiding something." I said.

"But what? Also, Austin, I'm going to take Ava shopping." Ally said.

"Okay, I'll be in the game room." I said.

Ally's POV

I help Ava get dressed in a hot pink dress with black poke-a-dots and black sandals. I put her hair in in a French braid. She looks so cute and innocent. I dress in a black tee-shirt with light blue leggings and gray flip-flops. I say bye to Austin and we head off to do some serious shopping. Just me and my daughter.

"Mommy, this store is huge." Ava says as we enter the first store.

"Yes, now we're shopping for you so if you see anything you like tell me. Daddy made the mistake of give us his credit card." I say

"Why is it a mistake?" Ava asks.

"Because Ava, we are girls and we love to shop. And daddy has a lot of mommy on this credit card." I said.

"Okay." Ava said.

Me and Ava start to walk. I see a lot of cute stuff that would look great on her.

"Mommy, I like this. It's sparkly." Ava said. She shows me a blue shirt with rhinestones on it. The stones spell "Shine". She remembered our song. I find her size and add it to the pile or I should say, start the pile.

Ava finds a pink dress that she falls in love with. It gets added. One by one Ava finds stuff that she like. She has a good taste in style. I especially love to red and black outfit that she picked out. It's a red dress with black leggings. The leggings have sliver rhinestones going up the sides. The shirt has silver outlines of roses on them. Finally, she gets silver, blue, gray, and pink sandals.

"Did, you find everything okay?" the sales women asks as she checks us out.

"Yes we did." I said.

"That will be, $189.67." she said.

I slide in Austin's credit card. She gives us a warm smile and me and Ava leave. We get in my car and I drive to the next store. This store is for me.

"Mommy, there are no clothes in this store." Ava said.

"I know, sweetie. We're hear so mommy can get some make-up." I said.

I need more foundation, lip gloss, colored mascara, and eye shadow. I quickly find the foundation. Not everyone has a perfect face. I find my favorite coral lip gloss. It's so pretty. I go and get red and purple mascara. It helps my brown eyes stand out. Finally, eye shadow. My favorite.

"Ava, what colors should I get?" I ask.

"You, should get, blue, silver, pink, and purple." Ava said.

I listen to my daughter. I do like those colors. Once we check out, I decide to get Austin something. I get him a black leather jacket. He's going to love it.

Austin's POV

Where the hell are Ally and Ava? They've been gone for almost 4 hours. That better be them and it is. Oh no, they have so many shopping bags. And I gave them my credit card. Worst mistake of my life.

"Austin, I know your birthday is in like a month but, here." Ally said.

"Ally, you did not." I say. This jacket is so cool.

"But I did." Ally said.

"I love you." I said.

"Nope, I love you." Ally said.

And then I kiss her, but realize that Ava is in the room.

"Let's watch a movie. My feet are a little sore." Ally said.

Ally put's Tangled** (Don't own)** into the Blue-Ray Player. Ava loves that movie. She laughs when Rapunzel hits Flynn with a frying pan. That part was funny. We just watch the movie and eat popcorn. And Ally eats pickles. She really does love those things. Look who's talking. I do really love pancakes. Life. Is. Good.

**I'm only going to update once today. *sad face*. Updates will be more regularly. Promise. See you tomorrow. **

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond **

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**


	5. Surprise and Not Sonic Boom

**Author's note: if you guys aren't already I suggest you check out my other story, "Forever and Fate". It's both an Auslly and Trez story. No story today, just an update. Here's chapter 5 of, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" I don't own "Austin and Ally" **

Ally's POV

Today, me, Austin, and Ava are at the mall. When I was there with Ava I say that the music store had a "Help wanted" sign and I just miss being around interments. The store, "Audio Beat". It looks a lot like Sonic Boom. I wonder who owns it. I see Cassidy and Sydney. Ava goes running.

"Cassidy, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I actually own Audio Beat." Cassidy said.

"Well, I was wondering if I could have a shot at working here. It just looks to much like Sonic Boom." I say.

"Sure, step into my office for an interview." Cassidy said.

Austin's POV

Ava is playing with Sydney so it's just me. Wait I see a red-head with a very LOUD outfit and a shorter dark haired with animal print everywhere. It can't be Dez and Trish. Maybe I'm just seeing thing and hearing thing because I just heard Dez's voice.

"Hey, Austin." I think I hear Trish say.

"Trish, is that really you?" I say.

"Yes, where visiting for a few days." Dez said.

"Wait, how the hell did you find us?" I say.

"Dez worked some of his tech skills and pin pointed the exact location of your phone, which we know you have on you at all times." Trish said.

"It was no problem." Dez said.

"Austin I'm done with the… DEZ TRISH, what are you guys doing hear." Ally comes running down the stairs.

"We're visiting for a few days." Trish said.

"Well, I got the job and Cassidy said that we can decorate the extra room upstairs. To make it less boring." Ally says.

"Do you think we could make it the practice room 2.0?" I ask.

"That would be…perfect." Ally says.

I really did miss the practice room. The neon fridge that always had pickles. The yellow "A" on the wall. The chairs. The piano. Everything.

"Wait Cassidy owns this place. Won't that be weird and where's Ava?" Trish said.

"She's playing with Cassidy's daughter, Sydney." Ally said.

"Cassidy has a daughter!?" Trish and Dez both said.

"Yeah she's 3 and going to be 4 in May." Ally said.

"Wow." Dez said.

"And she also has a husband, Liam." I said.

"Wow." They said.

"Ally, when do you start?" Trish said.

"Next week, why?" Ally asks.

"It's a surprise." Trish said.

Trish's POV

Really tomorrow I'm having a surprise baby shower for Ally. Dez and Austin are going to not be there and I invited all of Ally's friends and family. Kira, Cassidy now, Megan, Anna, and me. Everything's going to be blue. I'm having Jimmy fly all of them out tomorrow morning. Ally is going to be shocked.

"Let's go back to your place. I still haven't seen it yet." I said.

"Okay, Austin get Ava." Ally said.

Austin gets Ava and we go to Austin and Ally's house. Once we arrive I'm studded. It's huge and there's a pool and a hot tube. So happy I brought a swim suit.

"Austin, why don't you show Dez the game room, while me and Trish hang out in the hot tube. Ava you can play on the swing set." Ally said.

"Can I go swimming instead?" Ava asks.

"Only with your water wings on." Ally said.

"Okay." Ava said.

Everyone goes their separate ways. Ally helps Ava. Dez and Austin go to the basement. I get changed. Once Ally and Ava are ready we hit the pool.

"Ally, this is amazing. How did you do this?" I ask.

"Well, Austin and I are both successful recording artist. So we can live like this. Ava be careful and stay clear of the edge." Ally said. Ava is jumping into the deep end.

Ally and I just sit in the hot tube while Ally blasts Austin's music.

Austin:

Yeah

Woah

I'm walking on a thin line

And my hands are tied

Got no where to hide

I'm standing at a crossroads

Don't know where to go

Feeling so exposed

Ally:

Yeah I'm caught in between

Where I'm going and where I've been

But I know, there's no turning back

Yeah

Both:

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Austin:

It'd be so easy

Just to run

It'd be so easy

To just give up

Ally:

But I'm not that girl who go turn my back

There's no turning back

Both:

No turning back

Ally:

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

Austin:

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

Ally:

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah I tell myself

Both:

Don't look down, down, down, down

(Ally: Dooowwwnnn!)

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

(Austin: Don't look down! Don't look down!)

Don't look down, down, down, down!

No One's POV

The rest of the day the four friends hang out and eat pizza. Dez and Trish crash in the guest bedrooms. It's a good thing there's 3. The next day Ally will be seeing blue.

**This chapter was really short but also important. Ally is working at Audio Beat. And I completely made that up but, it's obviously Sonic Boom. Also don't forget to check out my other story, "Forever and Fate". Tomorrow I go back to school so I might not update. *sad face* but, I'll try. Review it up and maybe I'll give you a shout-out. I really do enjoy your review and it would be nice to see an actually review along with names. I really do love them. And I don't own "Don't Look Down". **

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond **

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**


	6. Blue Houses and Baby Showers

**Author's note: I actually have another snow day today. Thank you upper east coast. Last chapter you found out that Trish is planning a baby shower for Ally. Will it go well or be a complete dez-aster? Read to find out. Shout-out goes to "CabbieLoverSAC22" because she's the only one who reviewed last chapter. Here's chapter 6 of, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" I don't own A&A.**

Trish's POV

I walk up at around 5 AM to get everyone from the airport. I know me, Trish de la Rosa, getting up early. It's for Ally and she's the sister I never had. Jimmy told me that the plane will be right on time. Ally is going to be so happy. I take Ally's keys and drive to the airport. I text Ally saying (sort of) what I'm up to. The airport is about 45 minutes away. I listen to Austin's songs. About 45 minutes has pasted. I'm at the airport.

"Hey, guys. How was the flight?" I ask.

"It was okay." Kira said.

"The baby shower isn't until 1. So let's go back to Austin and Ally's place." I said.

We all pile into Ally's car. It's a good thing her car can fit 7. The ride to Austin and Ally's house we just listen to Austin's music. I got a few phone calls from Ally but, didn't answer then. I want her to be studded.

"We're at their house. I'm going to go in. Kira, once I text you that's when you all can come in." I said.

I walk into their house to find a very furious Ally.

"Trish, where the hell have you been? It's like 8 and you left at like 5." Ally said. I text Kira.

"Because I have a surprise for you." I said.

"Where is it?" Ally said.

"It should be hear in 3…2…1" I said.

Kira and the rest of them walk through the door. Ally's face: priceless.

"Anna! Kira! What are you guys going here?" Ally said.

"Well at about 1 Trish has an even bigger surprise." Anna said.

"Thanks Trish." Ally said.

Ally's POV

I wonder what Trish is planning. Whatever it is, I can't wait. Hey Austin's up. And he's carrying Ava.

"Anna!" Ava jumps down and Anna picks her up.

"What the heck are you girls doing here?" Austin said.

Trish walks over to Austin and whispers something into his ear. I can hear Austin say, "Ally's gonna love it."

Trish insists that I have a girl day until about one. So I get my nails and hair done. I finally dyed it back the original brown. I got rid of the pink, purple, and blue streaks that I've had in my hair for five years. Five years **(It's back). **

Trish's POV

Who know that setting up a baby shower was so, tiring. Once we're do setting up the house is so blue. It's about 12:30. Ally should be here soon.

Ally's POV 

I did some shopping at the mall. I went to Audio Beat but, Cassidy wasn't there. It was only Liam and there other worker, Erika, running the store. It's almost 1, so I text Austin and head back home.

Austin's POV 

My phone buzzes. It's a text from Ally, "On my way home luv u."

"Ally's going to bee hear soon. Everyone hide!" I say. ASAP everyone hides. It's a good thing that our living room is huge. And has a lot of furniture. I hear Ally's car and run out to greet her. With a blindfold.

"I'm going to miss the streaks. And put this one." I say.

"Okay, then." Ally said.

I lead her to the house. I wanted to act like nothing was going on so I had Ava watch, "Justin and Jade" **(Austin and Ally)**. Once Ally is surprised, Dez and I are going to go extreme paintballing. And I can't wait.

"Just a little further. Okay, Ally, take off your blindfold." She takes it off.

"Hey, Ava what are you…" Ally begins to say.

"SURPRISE!"" everyone yells.

Ally face is priceless.

Ally's POV

My face is priceless.

"You guys." I say.

There's blue everywhere. This must be a "Baby shower." I say out loud.

"Yup. Now me and Dez are going to go extreme paintballing." Austin says.

"Can I come?" Megan said.

"No" Austin and Dez say at the same time.

"What, afraid that you're going to get your butts kicked by a girl…again **(Magazines and Made-Up Stuff)**?" Megan said.

"No, Megan, I'm happy you're here." I said.

"Thanks, Ally." Megan said.

"Okay, let's eat." I said.

I see so much food…PICKLES! I take a sniff of the pickles feel a bit sick. Great I can't have my favorite food. Curse you unnamed baby boy. Kidding it's not his fault. It's Austin's.

About an hour later it's present time. And there's a hell of a lot. I can't wait.

"Okay, Ally. Sit in this chair and Kira is going to keep track of who got you what. And I'm going to hand you presents." Trish said.

"KK." I said.

"This one is from Anna." Trish said.

I read the card, "Once you told Ava that I was her aunt, I was so happy. Same when you told me that you and Austin are going to have another baby. I'm so happy for you two. My twins are going to have the best cousins. Love you, signed Anna Claire." I rip open the present. Inside I find the cutest baby clothes. There's a little one-z that's blue and says "Daddy's little rock star". It also has a gold microphone on it. She also got him a sweat shirt in red that says, "Don't Look Down" in white.

"Thanks, Anna." I said.

"This one is from me." Kira said.

There's no card so I open one of the bags. Inside is a thing that you wouldn't normally see. There's a silver locket with an "A" on the front. At first I'm confused and still am. Next, I open the other bag and find a lot of music themed clothes. This baby boy is going to be very stylish.

"Kira, what's the locket about?" I asked.

"It's for Ava." Kira said.

"Thank you, Kira." Ava said. I put the necklace on her. Ava loves it.

"This is from, Megan." Trish said.

There's a card that says, "For the most epic baby boy e-va. Megan Charlotte Simms" She got the baby so much toys. There are toy car and trains. Even a toy camera. And so much other toys. Aw, a stuffed pig and panda.

"Megan, this is great. Thank you." I said.

"And this one is from Cassidy." Trish said.

Cassidy got my son a stuffed microphone. More clothes but, these have animals on them. And fuzzy blue socks.

"Cassidy, this is great." I said.

"Finally, this is from me." Trish said.

She got him, a very blue blanket and blue pillows. Some stuffed animals and red clothes. I opened that last box/bag and it'd from Dez. Oh no, this should be interesting. But no, I was wrong, there's toys and play mat thing. Dez sure does have his moments.

"Do you and Austin have a name picked out yet?" Kira said.

"We have some idea but, we're going to decide when he's born." I said.

"That's great." Kira said.

"Hey, girls." Austin said.

"Austin, look at all this stuff we got and how was the game?" I said.

"Great and I beat Dez." Austin said.

Around 10 minutes everyone left. Trish drove them to the airport. Even Anna. The rest of the day we all just hung out. Austin order Chinese and we watched a movie. There was also frozen yogurt involved. Tomorrow Dez and Trish go back to Miami. So it will be just me, Austin, and Ava. Just me, Austin and Ava.

**Yes I meant to repeat the last sentence twice. Now if you remember Austin and Ally both had siblings that died very young. In Ally's dream she had her son. Just put the pieces of the "puzzle" together. The parts about Austin and Ally having siblings are in later chapters of, "Twins and Troubles". Ally's first dream was in the last chapter of T&T. the other dream was in chapter 3 of this story. Also check out my other story, "Forever and Fate" Sorry about switching POV so often. It was for the best. The help with the story line. PLEASE review. **

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond **

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**


	7. Birthdays and Ex-Boyfriends

**Author's note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like fiveever but, here I am. Great news: Ross Lynch got nominated for a Kids Choice Award. You can go to and vote for him. He was nominated for best TV actor. Last night I voted for him for more than 2 hours straight. Last year he won and we hope this year he wins again. Give your support and vote for him. Here's chapter 7 of, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" I don't own A&A.**)

Ally's POV

It's June 14th, and it's also really early like 2 AM. Austin, Ava and I are flying to Miami. It's Anna and Austin's birthday. There 22nd birthday. This is the first birthday, Austin gets to spend with Austin. I can't wait to see Sonic Boom. I'm throwing a party for them.

"Austin, Ava! Our plane leaves in an hour." I yell.

Austin comes in carrying Ava. We're only going to be saying in Miami for today. I entered my third trimester a few days ago. I'm not supposed to fly but, my doctor said it was okay. But, I can't fly anymore until the baby is born. I'm most likely going to sleep most of the ride. Like everyone else. Ava didn't even wake yet. She's a heavy sleeper. Like someone else I know. Austin drives to the airport. I text Trish that we're leaving. Although she won't get it until like 6. When she meets us the airport.

Once we go through security, we board our privet plane that Jimmy hooked us up with. There's a pancakes buffet and everything.

"Austin, I'm go to sleep. Make sure Ava is safe and is still sleeping." I say.

_Ally's Dream Ally's POV_

_I feel like I know this place. Wait I'm back at my old apartment in Virginia. I check my phone to see what time it is. It's 4:58 AM. And it's December 1__st__, 2013. _Ava is not even a month old.

_"Anna, what are you doing here?" I ask._

_"I stayed over. To help with Ava. Remember?" Anna said._

_No, I don't._

_"No, not really." I say._

_I hear a child cry and know it's Ava. I come running to her room. She must be hungry. I quickly feed her. She falls right to sleep. Well I'm not going back to sleep. Me and Anna just talk._

_"Ally, I have to tell you something." Anna begins to say._

_"What is it?" I wonder._

_"You know how Austin Moon is her father." Anna said._

_"Yeah." I say._

_"Well my last…" Anna says until she's interrupted by Ava._

_"I'll get her." I say._

_I wonder why my daughter is crying. I fed her like an hour ago. Maybe she's still hungry. Most likely. But she could also want her mom. Should I tell Austin? No, I can't. it will ruin everything. And I mean everything. He just released an album. A baby could hurt everything. Especially his career. I wonder what Anna wanted to tell me. Her last, what? _**(Her last NAME)**. _I get my daughter and sit in the chair. She falls asleep in my arms. Reminds me of Alana. Before she went._

_End of Ally's Dream Ally's POV_

"Mommy, mommy we're in Miami." I hear Ava say.

"Yes we are." I say.

About 20 minutes later I can see Dez, Trish, and Anna.

"Anna." Ava goes running to Anna.

"Hey, kid." I can hear Anna say.

"How was your flight?" Trish said.

"I don't know, I was asleep for most of it." I say.

"Happy birthday, sis." Austin said.

"You too, bro." Anna says.

"Me and Austin's parents are at Sonic Boom, setting up and so is your dad." Dez says to me.

We get into the limo that Jimmy got for us and go to Sonic Boom.

"Dad, I missed you so much." I say as I hug my dad.

"I missed you too." I say.

"Let's, start decorating." Austin said.

Me and Anna just chill in the practice room with Ava for a few hours. Ava is still really tiered. She's sleeping on one of the beanbag chairs that wasn't there when I worked here. The practice room hasn't changed at all. And I'm very happy about that. The practice room means the world to me. Thank you, "The Helen Show". Without it, the practice room would still be dull and boring.

"Happy birthday, Anna." Austin said.

"Ava, wake up." I say.

We go to the store. There's orange and purple everywhere. Austin's favorite color is orange and Anna's is purple. Dez and Trish invited everyone. Jason, Kira, Austin/Anna's parents, Dallas. Wait, DALLAS!

"Da-Da-Dallas, what are you doing here?" I say.

"Ally, I understand that you and Austin are dating, together, have 2 kids, getting, but I don't know why I left to go live with my dad in North Carolina. Oh wait it's because I can't get over you Ally. I know it's been like 7 years, but Ally, I still freaking love you. I can't get over you. And I know I can't have you but, that feels so good to say." Dallas said.

"Wait, wait?!" I say.

**I know, crappy filler chapter. But Dallas is back and I couldn't think of anything else. Also if you look at my profile. I have some stories in mind. There's "Together and Timeless", "Stolen Hearts and Secrets" and a Raura story. There's also a Liv and Maddie/Austin and Ally crossover. Tell me in the reviews which one I should do after this one ends. Which won't be for a few months, maybe. If you want to know a quick summary about each story than, PM me. I'll update tomorrow. **

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond **

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**


	8. Forgive and Forget

**Author's note: hey, last chapter was a bit crappy but, with a cliffhanger. That cliffhanger is really going to affect the story. Remember that story is called, "Los Angeles and LOST LOVES" for two reasons. And those two reasons will make this story really a drama story. Here's chapter 8 of, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" I don't own, "Austin and Ally"**

Last Time on LA&LL Ally's POV

We go to the store. There's orange and purple everywhere. Austin's favorite color is orange and Anna's is purple. Dez and Trish invited everyone. Jason, Kira, Austin/Anna's parents, Dallas. Wait, DALLAS!

"Da-Da-Dallas, what are you doing here?" I say.

"Ally, I understand that you and Austin are dating, together, have 2 kids, getting, but I don't know why I left to go live with my dad in North Carolina. Oh wait it's because I can't get over you Ally. I know it's been like 7 years, but Ally, I still freaking love you. I can't get over you. And I know I can't have you but, that feels so good to say." Dallas said.

"Wait, wait?!" I say

Present Time Still Ally's POV

"Ally, Ally, Ally," Dallas snaps in my face.

"Wait, did you just say what I think you said?" I say.

"It was stupid but worth it." Dallas said.

"Dallas, you're so sweet," Dallas's face lights up, "but I'm in love with Austin. I had his daughter and now I'm having his son. I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Bye Ally, see you later." Dallas walks out of Sonic Boom.

Notice how he said, "Later." Oh No! I know Dallas will eventually be back. But when?

"Austin, did you see who was just talking to me?" I say.

"Yeah, what was Dallas doing back here?" Austin said.

"Now don't be mad, but he told me that he still loved me. I never knew he loved me in the first place." I say.

"What!" Austin says in a really high-pitched voice.

"Austin, I love you and only you." I quickly say.

"Okay, I believe you. I mean it's not like I might have small feelings for Cassidy." Austin said.

"Wait!" I say.

"Bye, Ally, got to sing." Austin says.

If I could stop the world tonight, I would

Freeze this moment in time

Oh if I only could

I can't even listen to Austin sing. Does he have feelings for Cassidy? I know when I saw Dallas a few minutes ago, I felt something. But it meant nothing. I go to the practice room where Ava is napping. Or playing. Either way I can hear her playing, "Double Take" on her iPod.

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

"Ava-girl, enjoying your Legos?" I say.

"Yeah, play with me?" Ava said.

"Sure." I sit in a chair and Ava hands me some Legos. I make a music note then crush it. It felt good.

"Mommy, are you mad?" Ava said.

"A little." I say.

"Why?" Ava asks.

"Because you father said something that he shouldn't have." I say.

"Was it a bad word?" Ava said.

"No, sweetie." I say, "It was about…adult stuff."

"KK." Ava said.

"Ally, it's cake time." Dez said.

Ava goes running but, Trish catches her. I sit by the table. Where I sat when Austin sang, "I Think About You"

"Ally, I just realized what I said. And I'm sorry, I don't have feelings for Cassidy. I don't know why I said that and here's to prove it." Austin said over the sound system.

Last summer we met

We started as friends

I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came

We were never the same

Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too

If you don't here's the one thing

That I wish you knew

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say

If I saw you today

Would you let it all crumble to pieces

'Cause I know that I should

Forget you if I could

I can yet there's so many reasons

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

How long till I stop pretending

What we have is never ending

Oh ohh

If all we are is just a moment

Don't forget me 'cause I won't and

I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh

I think about you ooohh

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

"Austin, I forgive you." I say.

"I was being a real jerk and again I'm sorry." Austin said.

"Listen, I love you." I say.

"I love you more." Austin said.

And then we kiss.

**Another crappy filler chapter. Next chapter Austin and Anna's party will still be going on. And then the chapter after that, they'll be going back to CA. Tomorrow I have dance so I can't update. And then it will be Friday so next chapter will be posted on Monday. Also if you look at my profile. I have some stories in mind. There's "Together and Timeless", "Stolen Hearts and Secrets" and a Raura story. There's also a Liv and Maddie/Austin and Ally crossover. Tell me in the reviews which one I should do after this one ends. Which won't be for a few months, maybe. If you want to know a quick summary about each story than, PM me. I don't own, "I Think About You", which is my favorite A&A song. See you Monday.**

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond **

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**


	9. I Think About You and I Forgive You

**Author's note: bad news, this story is coming to an end soon. I don't know when but, by the middle of April this story will be done. Now time to rage about Cupids and Cuties. First of all, I'm a MAJOR Trez shipper and now I kind of HATE Carrie. Not so much Jace. Trish called Dez a catch, loved it. When Dez was talking to Carrie about love, Ally looked at Austin all lovely eyed, loved it. When Dez was talking about how he has no one, he said that Austin and Ally have a weird thing. You know, how they still love each other but don't date. I could rage forever but, I know you guys don't want to read that. Also, last chapter I said that this chapter they would still be at the party and then the chapter after that go home. Well, they're going to do both of those things in this chapter, but it'd going to be a long one. On my other story, "Forever and Fate" I wrote a 4000 word chapter, and I really like writing longer chapters so expect more. And the chapter had no songs in it. Here's chapter 9 of, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" I don't own A&A.**

Ally's POV

Forgiving Austin was the best thing I ever did. Okay, maybe when I did see Dallas, some old feelings came back. But Austin did that with Cassidy. I wonder if Cassidy felt some old feelings. I mean she married and has a daughter.

"Hey, Austin." Austin doesn't even notice I'm here. He's too busy starring at all the presents he got, like a little kid, "Austin, Austin, hey Austin I'm in love with Dallas."

"Wait? WHAT!" Austin said.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that we have to leave soon. To go back Cali, remember we live there. So Ava can follow her dream." I say.

"Oh yeah, I'll get Ava." Austin said.

"You better." I say in a soft tone.

A few moments later, Austin has Ava and all her toys.

"Are you guys leaving?" Anna said.

"Yeah, we have to catch our flight." I say.

"Well I'm going to miss you." Anna said.

"I'm going to miss you too. And don't have the twins without me." I say.

"Okay, I won't, bye everyone." Anna said.

"Bye, Anna." I say.

Once we get on the plane I fall into a slumber.

_Ally's Dream Ally's POV_

"_Hey, I think I found a piece without piano in it." Trish said._

"_Nope." I say._

_Suddenly, I hear guitar strings being strung. Like the notes I wrote for, "I Think About You". I wonder where Austin is. Could he? _

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't here's the one thing_

_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_How long till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh ohh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me 'cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

"_Austin, I." I begin to say before Austin puts his index finger over my lips._

"_Shh, just come here." Austin and I hug._

_End of Ally's Dream Ally's POV_

"Mommy, wake up, were in Cali." Ava said.

"Okay, Ava-girl." I say.

About 1 Hour Later No One's POV

"Austin, Austin." Ally said.

"Shh, I'm trying to figure out my new iPad." Austin said.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs with Ava." Ally said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Austin said.

"I said that I'm in love with Dallas." Ally said.

"Wait! What? You tricked me didn't you?" Austin said.

"Hell yeah, pretty boy." Ally said.

Ally goes upstairs. To Ava's room. Ava is on her bed. Almost worried.

"Ava-girl, what's wrong?" Ally said.

"Well I know it's not until September, but I'm scared for school. What if the other kids pick on me because of my parents?" Ava said.

"Ava, why would you say that? They'll love you. Your smart, pretty, and you can sing. If anything the other kids should be jealous." Ally said.

"Mommy, I made you something." Ava goes to her dresser and gets something out of the bottom drawer.

"Ava, what is this?" Ally asks.

"I printed out the lyrics to, Shine, and then drew on it. Look." Ava said.

"This is amazing. I love it." Ally and Ava hug, "Now, let's see what your father is doing."

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Ava said.

"Figuring out my iPad. Got it. You must be my good luck charm, Ava." Austin said.

"Mommy, I'm going to go to bed." Ava said.

"I'll tuck you in." Ally said.

"KK." Ava said.

While Ally was with Ava, Austin was planning something. All he needed was Ally's laptop.

**Sorry, it took me fiveever to update, Fiveever is bigger than forever smaller than sixever, I us it a lot. I have a bit of whiters block so updates will be less often. Mostly likely once a week, maybe twice. Now today is March 17, 2014, do you know what aired exactly one year ago? That's right, "Partners and Parachutes" originally known as, "Shut-Ins and Situations". Personally I like P&P better. P&P is also my favorite episode and it contains my favorite song. Partners and Parachutes aired. Austin and Ally became a couple. Dez wore one of his 500, "Team Ally" shirts (I want one). Overall: Auslly happened. I don't own "I Think About You" or the scene that went with it. Review it up.**

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond **

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**


	10. Aidan and Always

**Author's note: please, please, please check out my other story, "Forever and Fate" it's not doing so well but it's an epic story. There's so much drama. Here's chapter 10 of, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" I don't own Austin and Ally.**

July 14th Ally's POV

Only one more month until our baby boy is born. Ava could not be more excited. She keeps asking when he's going to come. I just answer: soon. The nursery is finished thanks to Austin putting it together and my decorating skills. Austin released a new album and so did I. Ava is also starting school in a little less than two months. She's has this strange feeling that somehow she'll have to pay a price or something like that. I don't know what she's talking about. It's about 5:45 and Austin is just about to start his first concert in Cali. I'm so proud of him. He's come so far. So have I, even before I left six years ago. Six years. Over the past month, Dez and Trish have visited a few times. I love when they can visit. It's just not the same over Skype **(You know)**. Speaking of Trish and Dez, Trish wanted to visit so she's here. Dez had to work on a secret project that he won't tell anyone about. Trish is playing with Ava in Austin's dressing room. Where we are now. There's a big TV recording the performance. My soon to be husband gets on stage. Did I forget to mention that we decided to get married in September? We don't want a big wedding just with friends and family, in Miami.

Ooh

If I could stop the world tonight, I would

Freeze this moment in time

Oh if I only could

Our bodies dance like the wind over and over again

In a perfect sky

Hypnotized by the sound

I get lost and then found

In your eyes

Austin is so good. I'm so lucky to have him. He's lucky to have me. We need each other. Aw! I keep getting these pains. They come and go every 5 minutes. Maybe it's false labor. Probably is, I mean, our boy can't be here yet. He's not due for another month.

'Cause it doesn't get better than this

No it doesn't get better than this

Oh if we could stop the world tonight

I think that we should try

'Cause it doesn't get better than this

Oh, better

Another pain came. Maybe I should tell Austin or Trish. No, it's nothing. I love this song. Austin did write it about me.

Chasin' the beat of my heart!

Been countin' every second of the day

And dyin' to be seein' your face

Wishin' you were at the door

Can't take another minute more

Aw! Oh that's not good. Now I know this isn't false labor because my water broke. I have to tell Trish.

"Trish, you have to take me to the hospital." I say.

"Why?" Trish asks.

"Because I'm in labor." I say.

"But, you're not due for another month." Trish said.

"I know. I have to tell Austin. AUSTIN!" I say.

"What, I have to change." Austin said.

"I'm in labor and Trish is taking me to the hospital. Are you going to come or cancel the concert?" I say.

"I'll be right back." Austin said.

Austin runs back on stage. Everyone seems confused.

"Can I have everyone's attention? Change of plan: this concert is ending because my girlfriend, Ally Dawson, is having my son. I nor she didn't expect this to happen. I'm so sorry. Wish both me and Ally luck." Austin said. He canceled the concert for me. Now that's true love.

We pile into Austin's car and drive to the hospital.

"Hi I'm Allyson Dawson and I'm kind of having Austin Moon's baby. Like right now." I say.

"Okay, you'll be in room 394." the nurse said.

Austin, Trish, and I got to room 394.

"Hello, Allyson, I'm Dr. Karissa Daniels, how far apart are your contractions?" Dr. Daniels said.

"About 4 minutes." I say.

"Let me check your dilation. You're about 5 centimeters. So we still got a long way to go." Dr. Daniels said.

"Austin, do you think you can call, my dad, your parents, and Anna. To let them know." I say.

"Already on it." Austin said.

Four Hours Later Ally's POV

About 30 minutes ago, dad, Austin's parents, and Anna arrived. Dr. Daniels said the baby should be here any minute now. The contractions are like every 10 seconds.

"Ally, I'm going to check you again. Just to see how you're moving along. Ally, you're at 10 centimeters. The delivery is about to start, so will everyone but Austin leave the room." Dr. Daniels said.

"Bye, Ally, good luck." Anna said.

"Thanks, A." I say.

"Ally, your baby is almost here I just need one really great push." Dr. Daniels said.

I do what I'm told and soon enough I hear a child's cry.

"Congratulations, it's a boy. What are you kids going to name him?" Dr. Daniels said. Austin cuts the cord and my son gets handed to me in a baby blue blanket.

"Austin, he looks like an Aidan. An Aidan Ross Moon." I say.

"I couldn't agree more." Austin said.

"Decided on a name?" Dr. Daniels said.

"Aidan Ross Moon." I say.

"How is, Aidan, spelled because there are different ways?" Dr. Daniels said.

"A-I-D-A-N." I say.

"Thank you. Now, Ally, since little Aidan was born one month premature, we're just going to have to do some simple tests on him. Breathing and stuff like that. Aidan will be back in about 15 minutes." Dr. Daniels said.

"Anything for my boy." I say.

Just as Dr. Daniels takes Aidan away, everyone comes in.

"What did you name him?" Anna said.

"Aidan Ross Moon. Listen, since Aidan, was born early, the doctor has to do some simple test on him. Aidan will be back in about 15 minutes." I say.

"I know this question is lame, but what color are Aidan's eyes?" my dad asked.

"I don't know. His eyes didn't open yet. Why do you ask?" I say.

"I know Ava got your mom's eyes, I was wondering if Aidan did to." my dad said.

"We're the baby?" Ava said.

"The doctors had to do some tests. Like when they did with you." I say.

"What did you name him?" Ava said.

"Aidan Ross Moon." I say.

"I like that name." Ava said.

The door opens and Dr. Daniels comes back with Aidan.

"Aidan's a lucky one. He's perfectly normal. Nothing's wrong with him. Breathing: fine. Crying: fine. Movement: fine. Everything is perfectly okay, normal, fine." Dr. Daniels says as she hands Aidan to me.

"His eyes are opening." I say. Aidan opens his eyes. There bright blue. I know that there going to stay blue. I just know.

"Dad, there blue. Blue like mom's." I say.

"She would be so happy of what you become, Allyson." my dad said.

"Ally, he's beautiful." Austin said.

"Mommy, can I hold Aidan?" Ava said.

"Okay, but you have to sit on the chair and be very gentle with the head." I say as I hand Aidan to Austin to give to Ava.

"He's so cute and he has my blue eyes. Cool." Ava said.

No One's POV

For the rest of the day, Aidan was perfectly fine. Everyone just wanted to hold there grandson/nephew. Ally loved how Aidan had blue eyes. Austin was happy that he has a son. A little boy who one day could grew up to be just like his dad. Ava was so happy that her brother came. She was determined to be the best big sister ever though Aidan is just a baby. The next day, Aidan and Ally got to go home. Ally was determined to love both of her kids. She wasn't going to let Aidan stop her from spending time with Ava. Ava know that her parents would be focusing on Aidan more. She didn't mind. Ally's dad and Austin parents went home that day **(July 15****th****)**. Trish and Anna stayed behind. To help with Aidan. Once, Cassidy found out that Aidan was born, she was so happy for them. Ava was happy that she got to play with Sydney more. What really happened was, Aidan Ross Moon, born July 14th, 2018, at 10:08 PM to Austin Moon and Allyson Dawson.

**Next chapter I'm going to skip to September. Just to get this story moving along. I changed my mind. I'm still going to update once a week but, this story won't be done until about the end of May. Aidan Ross Moon has arrived. Now he was born a month premature. Look back at Austin and Ally's late siblings. Why aren't they still alive? History can still repeat itself. I don't own, "Better Than This" or "Chasin' the Beat of My Heat" See you next week. Review it up.**

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward **


	11. September and Stories

**Author's note: Oreo's are seriously the best cookie ever. Now that I finished talking about my favorite cookie, last chapter Aidan Ross Moon, was born. Also, last chapter I said I would skip to September, ultimately, Ava's first day of school. Here's chapter 11 of, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" I don't own A&A. **

September 4th Ally's POV

Aidan has been home for a little less than two months. He's perfect. I love him so much. But enough about my baby boy, today is Ava's first day of school. She's a little scared. Okay, a lot scared. Not because of leaving her parents but, she doesn't know anyone. She's lived in Virginia for the first four years of her life, spent six months in Miami, and four months in LA. The only girl, or should I say friend, she knows is Sydney.

"Ready, Ava-girl?" I ask my daughter.

"I'm ready, mommy." Ava said.

"Hi, you must be, Allyson Dawson with Ava Moon." the teacher said.

"Yes, I'm Ally." I say.

"I'm Ms. Tara Cameron, and you must be Ava." Tara said.

"Yes I am." Ava said proudly.

"AVA!" a little girl said.

"SYDNEY!" Ava said.

"So Sydney Ryder is in this class." I say.

"Yeah and I'm guessing Ava knows her." Tara said.

"Sydney's mom is my boyfriend's ex-crush." I say.

"Cassidy?" Tara said.

"Yeah, she and my boyfriend, Austin, were supposed to go on a date like 7 years ago but, long story short they didn't." I say.

"Ally at 1:30, school is out and that's when you can pick up Ava.

"Thank you, Tara. Ava, I love you so much. Good luck and have fun." I say. My daughter runs up to me. I pick her up.

"I love you too, mommy." Ava said as I put her down.

As I leave the room I wave to her. She waves back.

"So, how was Ava?" Austin says as I buckle my sit belt on the passenger's side.

"It turns out Sydney is in Ava's class." I say.

"Sydney. Cassidy's daughter?" Austin said.

"No Dez and Trish's daughter." I say sarcastically.

We shiver at the thought of Dez and Trish being together. I hear my son cry in the back seat.

"Austin, I'm going to sit in the back." I say.

I sit next to Aidan and buckle in.

"Are you all right, my baby boy?" I say to Aidan.

As soon as I hold him he falls back asleep. I put him back in his car seat.

Once we get back home I hold Aidan.

"He's beautiful." Austin said.

"I know. Thank you. Thank you for giving me my baby boy." I say.

"And I'm never ever gonna leave you." Austin said.

"That reminds me." I hand Aidan over to Austin.

"What are these?" Austin said.

"Movies." I put the DVDs into the Blue-Ray player. Little one year old Ava appears on the screen.

"What is this? Ava's 1st birthday. Ava's first Christmas. Ava and Anna. Ava's 2nd birthday. Ava's 3rd birthday." Austin said.

"Just watch." I say.

It's me, Anna, Jason, and Ava surrounded by a hot pink music note shaped cake. With a "1" candle on it. Ava takes the cake and shoves it in her mouth. He face is completely covered with pink and white frosting.

"Are these movie videos?" Austin said.

"Yes." I say.

After the cake incident, I help Ava open all her birthday presents, while Anna records.

"Ma-ma." Ava said on the video. Her first word.

"Was that her first w…?" I nod.

About an hour later, all the videos are done.

"You really didn't miss her baby years. I knew one day I would tell you about her, so I got every video you would want to see." I say.

"So what about her 4th birthday?" Austin said.

"Her 4th birthday was the day I got the phone call. The phone call from my dad, that my mom had died and that you were hurt. I never got to do anything with her. She never had a proper birthday that day. I never realized that." I say.

"Ally, Aidan's waking up." his blue eyes shine beautifully.

Aidan never really cried. Like once every day. He's a really easy baby, Ava was too. And what I hear from my dad I was also. I'm so happy to have my son here. I'm still scared that history will repeat itself. I have a feeling that it won't. Aidan is strong.

Ava's POV

Kindergarten is going really fun. There's music, coloring, and Sydney.

Ally's POV

"Austin, I have to get Ava now." I say.

"I want to meet her teacher." Austin said.

"Okay, then we have to bring Aidan in." I say.

Thank god, Aidan is asleep. Ava is going to be so happy that Aidan is there.

"Hi, Tara, I'm here with the father of Ava, Austin Moon." I say.

"Nice to meet you, Austin. And who is this?" Tara said.

"This is our two month old, Aidan Ross Moon." I say.

"He's so cute. Ava, your parents are here." Tara said.

"Mommy, daddy, you brought Aidan." Ava said.

"Yes we did, munchkin." Austin said.

"Bye, Ms. Cameron." Ava said.

"Bye, Austin, Ally, and Ava." Tara said.

"Mommy can you play one of daddy's songs?" Ava said.

"Sure, Ava-girl." I say.

Stop, hiding out in the shadows

Scared to show the world you exist

Don't, Lock yourself in the darkness

The world is so much brighter than this

Yeah, if you never take a shot

You're never gonna win

So turn it all around

And break down the walls, whoa

Don't be afraid to let them fall

Break down the walls

Whoa

And you can dare to have it all

Come on and give it everything you can

Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls

B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah

Once we get into the house, Austin feed's Aidan, Ava watches TV, and I get a phone call. It's from Jason. Why would he be calling me and not Anna?

"Ally, Anna is in labor. You have to come to Miami. Like now." Jason said.

"Okay, we'll be there." I say.

"Who was it?" Austin said.

"That was Jason. Anna is in labor, like right now. We have to fly to Miami. What will we do about Aidan?" I say.

"I'll call the pediatrician. Just to make sure he can fly." Austin said.

As Austin call's Dr. Melissa Brown, Aidan's pediatrician. I tell Ava that Anna is having her twins and that we're going to Miami.

"Okay, Dr. Brown said that it's okay for I'm to fly. We just need to feed him before, which I just did." Austin said.

Within an hour, we are on our private plane. Next stop: Miami.

**Shorter chapter. Next week, Anna will have her twins. I don't own, "Break Down the Walls" Ross won a KCA for "Best TV Actor" he deserved it. See you next week. Review it up. **


	12. Cali and Cameron

**Author's note: life is good. I'm listening to "Separate Way (Worlds Apart)" by, Journey at the moment. I have my stuffed R2-D2, yes I said R2-D2, (Any Star Wars fans out there) by my side. If you haven't, check out my other story, "Stuck on You" you should. It's a really great story. Last chapter was really sweet. With Ally saving Ava's past on DVD and Austin and Ally flying out to Miami for Anna. Here's chapter 12 of, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" I don't own A&A.**

Last time on LA&LL Ally's POV

Once we get into the house, Austin feed's Aidan, Ava watches TV, and I get a phone call. It's from Jason. Why would he be calling me and not Anna?

"Ally, Anna is in labor. You have to come to Miami. Like now." Jason said.

"Okay, we'll be there." I say.

"Who was it?" Austin said.

"That was Jason. Anna is in labor, like right now. We have to fly to Miami. What will we do about Aidan?" I say.

"I'll call the pediatrician. Just to make sure he can fly." Austin said.

As Austin call's Dr. Melissa Brown, Aidan's pediatrician. I tell Ava that Anna is having her twins and that we're going to Miami.

"Okay, Dr. Brown said that it's okay for I'm to fly. We just need to feed him before, which I just did." Austin said.

Within an hour, we are on our private plane. Next stop: Miami.

Present Time Austin's POV

My baby sister is having two babies. Not one but two. Chill Austin, chill. My daughter can help with that. She is going as Elsa from "Frozen" **(Don't own) **for Halloween. You know, because Elsa has snow and ice powers and she can freeze stuff. You get it.

The plane is landing. Aidan had been the perfect baby to fly with. He just slept through the whole flight. So did Ava. And Ally.

"I'm making pancakes!" I say in my morning voice.

"Pancakes. I love pancakes." Ava is wide awake.

"Ava, go wake up your mother." I say.

"Mommy, we're in Miami." Ava pushes up and down on the couch that Ally is on to create a bounce.

"We are?" Ally said.

"Yes." Ava is running around the plane. Thank god it's private.

Ally goes to wake my sleeping son. He starts to cry. But it's not a loud cry. More like an innocent cry. Ally feeds him. I have no experience with babies. Ally however, did take care of one when she was just 16 years old. I am forever grateful and guilty for that. I should have been there. To help raise Ava. I should have been there. But the fact that Ally stayed in VA, raising a newborn was amazing. She could have come back to Miami at any time. But she didn't. But, if Ally did stay. Image life if I knew about my daughter. Anna would have never came back. And Aidan, he might not even be here. Life would be different. But I would have known about my daughter. I could have helped raise her. I could have been there for everything. Ally is just amazing. Without her: life would be weird. Ava is the best four year old in the world. Ava Nicole Moon, my daughter. She is so talented and so amazing at what everything she does. Just like her mother. Ava is my everything. From the moment I saw her beautiful blonde hair, I knew I loved her. More than anything in the world. I would do anything to protect my Ava. I would take a bullet, shove a sword now my throat, jump of a bridge. ANYTHING for my Ava Nicole Moon. I love her more than anything. Besides, Ally, Aidan, and my family. I'm just so happy to have her, her, and him in my life.

Ally's POV

It's about 5:30 PM, when we get to the hospital.

"We're looking for Anna Claire Carter." Austin said.

"Room 444." the nurse said.

We all head to the elevator. We find room 444. We're my sister could be giving birth.

Ally knocks and says, "Can we come in?"

"Yeah." I hear Jason say.

"Ally!" Anna said.

"What am I, an invisible brother?" Austin said.

"Love you, Austin. Just hating this right now." Anna said.

"Trust me, Anna. It's the most painful thing in the world. But once you look into your child's eyes, you realize that it was worth it." I say.

"Really?" Anna said.

"Really." I say.

"Hi, mom." Austin said.

"Looks, like I'm going to have four grandchildren." Mimi said.

"Yeah." Austin said.

"Anna, aren't you popular?" a doctor asks.

"Dr. Watson, this is my brother Austin, his soon to be wife Ally, there daughter Ava, and son Aidan." Anna said.

"I'm Dr. Alexa Jay Watson, and I'm just here to check your dilatation, Anna." Dr. Watson said.

"Great." Anna said.

"Looks like you're at 8 centimeters." Dr. Watson said.

"Thank you." Anna said.

"So, Jason, when does school start?" I say.

"It actually started today, but I'm kind of having two babies so yeah. Next month, I'm actually going to UM but, Anna is taking classes online for about the whole year." Jason said.

"What are you studying to be?" I ask.

"A graphic designer." Jason said.

"JASON GET THE FREAKIN DOCTOR!" Anna yelled.

"Okay." Jason runs to get Dr. Watson.

"What's the problem, Anna?" Dr. Watson said.

"What's my dilatation? They have to be here." Anna said.

"Okay, let's see, you're at 10. Would everyone but, Jason and Mimi leave." Dr. Watson said.

Anna's POV

I'm going to have my twins. I'm going to have my twins. Right here, right now. Jason is right next to me. I'm holding his hand. He's the best. But I wonder, what's bulging out of his pocket.

"Anna, I'm going to need you to push. Right now." Dr. Watson said.

I push, as hard as I can. I hear a child's cry.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Watson said.

I have a daughter. A daughter.

"Now, the next baby is here. You know what to do." Dr. Watson said.

I push ever harder. I hear my so cry.

"It's a boy! Congrats Anna and Jason you two healthy babies." Dr. Watson.

Jason cut's the boys cord. Dr. Watson hands me my twins.

"What are you kids going to name them?" Dr. Watson said.

"Jason, what do you think?" I say.

"Well, for our girl how about…Cali Misty. It's really sweet." Jason said.

"Cali…I like it. Now for our son, like really love Cameron Michael. But I know you love Luke Brandon." I say.

"Now I think about it. Our baby boy really looks like a Cameron. Just look at him." Jason said.

"He does." I say, "Cameron Michael."

"Cameron Michael." Jason said.

"So how about those names?" Dr. Watson said.

"Four our boy, Cameron Michael. And for our girl, Cali Misty." I say.

"So Cali Misty Taylor is 6 lbs. 2 oz. and 18 inches long. Cameron Michael Taylor is 6 lbs. 10 oz. and 20 inches long." Dr. Watson said.

"Can I have my family come back in?" I asked.

"Sure." Dr. Watson said.

Jason, being the best boyfriend in the world, gets my family. Ally comes in first with Aidan. Then, my parents and Austin. Finally, Jason's mom. His dad is in New York, but coming in two days.

"Anna, there beautiful." Ally said.

"Thanks." I say.

"What are their names?" my mom said.

"The girl is Cali Misty Taylor and the boy is Cameron Michael Taylor." I say.

"Mommy, Anna's twins are here." Ava said.

"Yes they are." Ally said.

"I would like to say something." Jason said.

"What it is, Jason?" I say.

Jason's POV

I get down on one knee. I think we all know what I'm going to do.

"Anna, you have been my best friend since the 10th grade. You are my rock and roll. I love you more than anything. And now you had my twins. My beautiful baby girl. And my amazing baby boy. If I could spend the rest of my life with anyone, it would be you. Anna Claire Carter, will you marry me?" I say.

"Jason, yes. A billion times yes." Anna said.

I kiss her. Just as I look down at my twins. They open there eyes. I pick up my son and hold him. It's the best feeling in the world. Being a father. I love them more than anything. Besides my soon to be wife, Anna. Anna Claire Carter

No One's POV

Jason and Anna are so happy for to be parents. They love Cali and Cameron more than anything. And they would do anything for the twins. Ava was so happy to see her cousins. She even got to hold Cali. What really happened was, Cali Misty Taylor and Cameron Michael Taylor born, September 4th, 2018, to Anna Carter and Jason Taylor.

**Sorry about the late update. Yesterday, I was almost done with the chapter but then I had to go to bed. Next Tuesday, I'll update. Possibly, I have spring break next week but, I'm going to Pennsylvania on Saturday and coming back Wednesday. I'll try but, the update might not be until Thursday. It probably will be Thursday. Review it up. **


End file.
